


Блюдо от шеф-повара

by LMMello



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMello/pseuds/LMMello
Summary: Ганнибал — шеф-повар кафе, не имеющий привычки употреблять в пищу человечину, а Уильям — посетитель, которому нравятся кулинарные шедевры Лектера.





	Блюдо от шеф-повара

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Миледи и Поле.

Каждый четверг Уильям Грэм проводил обеденный перерыв в небольшом ресторанчике, что находился в двух шагах от квартала «Красных фонарей». Однако расположение заведения никак не влияло на его репутацию. Два зала: для курящих и некурящих были разделены коридором. Уильям побывал в обоих залах и мог сказать, что в обстановке, как и в качестве обслуживания, они отличались так же как свекла от свёклы. Только названием. 

Отдельного слова тут заслуживала кухня. По слухам тут исполнялся действительно любой каприз клиента. Сам он этого не проверял, но просто так люди говорить не будут. А если учесть мастерство местного шеф-повара, то можно было выпросить бифштекс из единорога с кровью и умереть прямо на месте от божественного вкуса. 

Уильям, конечно, не испытывал удачу, но «Мясо кролика под соусом Ошт» его впечатлило. Это было первое блюдо, которое он попробовал в ресторанчике. Официант тогда, как обычно, предложил посетителям блюдо дня, а Алана, что и привела его в заведение, согласилась. Пришлось из вежливости взять то же блюдо. После Уильям четыре миллиарда раз мысленно поблагодарил женщину, ведь если бы тогда она не настояла, то у него бы не появилась столь приятная традиция. 

– Передайте мою похвалу шеф-повару, – сказал Уильям, в очередной раз оплачивая обед. Каждый раз он просил официанта выполнить просьбу и оставлял чаевые. Для верности. 

– Конечно, сэр, – ответил молодой мужчина, склоняя голову. 

Довольный жизнью Уильям Грэм покидает ресторанчик с мыслью, что обязательно вернется сюда в следующий четверг и попробует новое блюдо дня.

***

На просторной кухне, где повара работали не покладая рук, а официанты сновали туда-сюда со своими длинными носами и донимали всех своей торопливостью, притаился шеф-повар заведения – Ганнибал Лектер. Попадая под его строгий взгляд, официанты старались сбежать в залы к посетителям, оставляя нервы поваров в покое. Даже самый стойкий оловянный солдатик ежился от неприятного холода, что пробегал вдоль позвоночника от жёсткого взгляда шеф-повара.

Пожалуй, дольше всех продержался тут Гаррет Хоббс. Он, хоть и иногда побаивался Лектера, имел с ним самые теплые отношения из всего обслуживающего персонала. И именно он мог вести переговоры, замолвить словечко за сотрудника, когда тому нужно было уйти с работы пораньше и многое другое. Он же и передавал редкую благодарность или комплименты от посетителей.

– Мистер Лектер! – окликнул Гаррет шеф-повара. Отыскать его на кухне, где с утра до вечера была слаженная, по мнению поваров, и хаотичная, по мнению сторонних наблюдателей, работа, было весьма непросто.

Ганнибал в этот момент проверял запасы продуктов и подсчитывал, что надо будет заказать к завтрашнему дню. Отметив что-то в блокноте, он повернулся к мужчине. Уголки пухлых губ чуть приподнялись, обозначая улыбку.

– Гаррет. – Ганнибал кивнул коллеге. – А ты все так же бодр, как я погляжу. Если не сбавишь оборотов, то станешь новым владельцем кафе.

– Не говорите ерунды, сэр. Вами интересуются больше, чем мной.

– Что же могло случиться в столь чудесный день, чтобы мной кто-то заинтересовался? – спросил Ганнибал. Лицо его выражало легкую заинтересованность.

– Вам просили передать похвалу.

– Подожди, какой сегодня день?

– Третье число, сэр, – невозмутимо ответил Гаррет.

– А день?

– Четверг, если я не ошибаюсь.

– Снова мужчина?

– Среднего роста, в костюме, без галстука и в очках.

– Хотелось бы в следующий раз застать его на месте. Что скажешь, сможешь кликнуть меня, когда он появится тут в следующий раз?

– Не уверен, что это будет удобно, – тихо сказал Гаррет.

– А если я очень попрошу?

Гаррет редко видел коллегу таким воодушевленным. Обычно эмоции у того проявлялись только в том случае, когда мужчина занимался любимым делом. Этот постоянный клиент определенно его заинтересовал.

– Хорошо, я скажу, когда он придет в следующий раз, – сказал Гаррет, мысленно награждая себя пинком.

***

Однако в четверг следующей недели Ганнибал Лектер не вышел на работу «по семейным обстоятельствам».

Уильям Грэм же снова пришел в ресторанчик и занял столик у окна. Приняв меню у подошедшего официанта, он с удивлением обнаружил, что сегодня блюдом дня оказалось «Мясо кролика под соусом Ошт».

«Странно, – подумал Уильям, – неужели я пошел по кругу? Хотя, в прошлый раз мясо было великолепно. Почему бы не освежить воспоминания?»

Несколько нервно поправив очки, Уильям бегло осмотрел меню и добавил к заказу Колу, и стал ждать. Время коротал уже привычно – с книгой в руках. Благо обстановка позволяла. Он настолько увлекся, что время пронеслось незаметно. Однако вкус блюда оказался каким-то не таким. Уильям отметил, что мясо чуть передержано, а соус слишком жидкий.

– Скажите, что случилось с шеф-поваром? – спросил Уильям, оплачивая счет. – Сегодня его кулинарное мастерство как-то потускнело.

– К сожалению, он приболел, – ответил официант.

– Вот как. Тогда передайте ему пожелание скорейшего выздоровления. – И, как и прежде, Уильям оставил чаевые.

Выйдя из ресторанчика, он направился на работу. Только дома он заметил пропажу книги, что безмерно его расстроило.

***

На следующий день Ганнибал Лектер уже был на работе, и все вернулось на круги своя, что безмерно радовало всех работников. Особенно Гаррета, который на один день остался за старшего в этом бедламе.

– Доброе утро, сэр, – сказал Гаррет, приветствуя шеф-повара. 

– Доброе утро, Гаррет, – отозвался мрачный Ганнибал. 

– Случилось что-то серьёзное, сэр? 

– Сегодня пятница. 

– Отличный повод порадоваться. Благословенна пятница, ибо ни в один другой день человек не продаст душу за то, чтобы проснуться на следующий день без похмелья и снова напиться. 

Лицо Ганнибала на мгновение озарила улыбка. 

– Да, пожалуй, только сегодня у нас будет немало клиентов вечером, а не днем, – сказал Ганнибал, поглядывая на часы. – Но я пропустил возможную встречу с тем посетителем... 

– Вот оно что. – Гаррет поджал губы и тут же поспешил рассказать последние новости. 

Ганнибал внимательно выслушал рассказ сотрудника о том, что посетитель заметил отсутствие шеф-повара. После небольшой паузы он, наконец, заговорил.

– Значит где-то повара халтурят.

– Мне казалось, что готовят они очень даже хорошо, – возразил Гаррет. 

– Значит, он почувствовал разницу. Интересно, где же просчитались повара? 

– И, чуть не забыл, есть ещё кое-что. 

– Неужели он оставил мне послание? – спросил Ганнибал. Шутки ради, конечно же. 

– Почти в яблочко. Он забыл книгу. 

– Он о ней уже наверняка забыл. 

– Но там внутри есть номер телефона, – не согласился Гаррет. 

– Книгу сохранили? 

– Конечно. 

Ганнибал замер на секунду, о чем-то раздумывая. 

– Позже покажешь, – сказал он и направился за кухню. День обещал быть долгим.

***

Уильям Грэм затерялся в бумажной работе. Будучи офисным работником, наступающей субботе он радовался, насколько хватало его эмоций. Зарывшись с головой в отчёты, он снова и снова сверял данные, исправлял ошибки и переписывал к чёрту едва ли не половину всех текстов.

Так же Уильям встретил обед, не вставая из-за стола. Из дома он принёс бутерброды и за небольшой перерыв умял их, запивая кофе из термоса. А все ради того, чтобы уйти с работы пораньше. Разгребание бумаг было прервано телефонным звонком. Однако добраться до мобильного не представлялось возможным, потому что звонил он из-под документов.

«Надо его вытащить, – подумал Уильям и тут же себя осадил. – Но тогда я ещё больше перепутаю бумаги. Потом перезвоню. А если это Кроуфорд? Черт!»

Пришлось в спешном порядке разгребать бумаги и искать телефон. Однако, найдя оный, Уильям увидел на дисплее незнакомый номер. 

– Слушаю. 

В трубке раздался приятный мужской голос:

– Здравствуйте, могу я узнать, с кем говорю? 

– Смею спросить то же самое, – несколько раздраженно отозвался Уильям. 

– Простите, меня зовут Ганнибал Лектер, нашёл Вашу книгу и вот решил вернуть. Так, с кем я говорю? 

– Уильям Грэм. Когда и где Вам удобно будет встретиться?

– К сожалению, сегодня весь день вплоть до позднего вечера у меня забит. Работа, сами понимаете. 

– Даже не представляете себе насколько, – сказал Уильям, с неприязнью глядя на документы. 

– Тогда... Что Вы делаете сегодня вечером? 

– А что Вы предлагаете? 

– Поздний ужин со знатоком творчества Хемингуэя. А если Вас не заинтересует и это, то смею предложить блюдо от шеф-повара в кафе «Чесапик» на пересечении улиц *** и ***. Не торопитесь с ответом. 

– Постойте, не Вы ли шеф-повар этого... заведения? – удивлённо спросил Уильям. 

– Не хочу хвастать, но да, это я. 

– Во сколько ужин?

– В десять часов.

– Я согласен.

***

На кухне кафе не было как нормированного обеда. Время обеда для каждого было свое, чтобы не останавливать работу. Воды же выпивалось немереное количество. В один из таких перерывов на «попить водички» Ганнибал Лектер присел в сторонке, наблюдая за слаженной работой кулинаров. Там его и нашел Гаррет.

– Мистер Лектер, Вы сияете, словно начищенная монета, пожертвованная церквушке богачом, – заметил Гаррет, увидев на лице коллеги легкую улыбку.

– Сегодня великий день.

– Неужели свидание?

– Всего лишь ужин.

Гаррет, как не старался, не смог скрыть улыбку.

– Ужин с поклонником, – сказал он.

– Он вовсе не поклонник.

– Конечно, нет. Это просто человек, который приходит раз в неделю и каждый раз нахваливает Ваши шедевры.

– Я только верну книгу, – сказал Ганнибал.

– Конечно-конечно!

Ганнибал перевел взгляд на коллегу и, заметив, что тот едва сдерживает смех, спросил:

– Я смешон?

– Нет, сэр. – Гаррет глубоко вздохнул и более спокойно продолжил: – Простите, но смею не согласиться с Вами.

– Где я ошибся?

– Мне кажется, что человек, который после каждого визита оставляет официанту чаевые для того, чтобы тот передал Вам похвалу уже не просто посетитель. А если он еще и заметил Ваше отсутствие по вкусу блюда, то с большой вероятностью можно утверждать, что он Ваш поклонник.

– О, так он еще и официантов подкармливает! – воскликнул Ганнибал. В его интонации присутствовало легкое восхищение.

– Из всех сказанных мною слов Вы уловили только это?

– По-моему это самое главное.

– Что ж… Тогда желаю Вам удачи.

– Спасибо, Гаррет, – сказал Ганнибал и встал с высокого табурета. – А теперь за работу!

***

Обычно пятничным вечером в неприметном кафе «Чесапик» можно было увидеть немало людей, и этот вечер не стал исключением. Посетители прибывали в заведение, словно мотыльки на пламя. Однако к закрытию залы освобождались, а работа на кухне уже не кипела так, как прежде.

К часу закрытия в кафе не осталось ни единого посетителя, и персонал вздохнул свободнее. Тщательная уборка была обязательной работой, которая уже не так раздражала «старичков», как новичков. На кухне же повара не переставали предлагать помощь шефу в приготовлении блюд для особого гостя. Ганнибал же лишь с улыбкой отказывался, говоря, что это его инициатива, и он может справиться сам.

Уже через полчаса после закрытия, кафе покинули оставшиеся работники. Все кроме Гаррета.

– Еще раз повторяю: иди домой, – сказал Ганнибал, доставая тарелки из шкафа.

– Сэр, сегодня Ваш вечер. И даже если Вы меня уволите, я все равно не позволю Вам в этот вечер разрываться между кухней и залом.

– Насколько же ты упрям!

– Наверное, поэтому я так долго тут работаю, – сказал Гаррет. На губах его играла улыбка.

– Ладно. Подашь блюдо и домой.

– И напитки.

– Хорошо, блюдо и напитки. И домой.

– Но кто поможет Вам помыть посуду?

– Гаррет!

– Ладно. Понял. Одно блюдо и домой.

– И напитки.

– Как я мог забыть?

Ганнибал улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Гаррет повязывает форменный передник, какие носили официанты.

– Вырос ты уже из официантов, – заметил Ганнибал.

– Да, возраст уже не тот…

Гаррет вздохнул и направился в зал – выбирать столик.

***

Тем временем Уильям Грэм находился в пути. Алана Блум вызвалась подвести его на своей машине, когда узнала о назначенной встрече. Приятная в общении женщина не упустила случая подшутить над другом и какое-то время наставляла друга «Как надо вести себя на первом свидании». Уильям, сколько не пытался, не смог увести разговор в другое русло. Поэтому, когда машина остановилась у пункта назначения, Уильям вздохнул с облегчением.

– Вот мы и на месте. Кафе «Чесапик», конечная станция, – сказала Алана. – Мне всегда казалось, что это небольшой ресторан, а не большое кафе. 

– Мне тоже. 

– Так о чем это я? – Алана замерла на секунду. – А, точно! Очки взял? 

– Есть, – сказал Уильям, сверкнув стеклами очков. 

– Платок? 

– Есть. 

– Бумажник? 

– Конечно. 

– Резинка? 

– Е... Алана! 

Женщина негромко рассмеялась и открыла дверцу со стороны пассажира. 

– Тогда вперёд! – сказала Алана. 

Уильям выбрался из машины и, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, наклонился и сказал:

– Спасибо, что подвезла. 

– Удачного вечера.

– И тебе. 

Алана дождалась, когда Уильям закроет дверь и уехала, оставив друга на стоянке кафе. Уильям пару раз глубоко вдохнул прохладный осенний воздух и направился ко входу. Как и было условленно, он постучал в стеклянную дверь и стал ждать отклика. 

Спустя несколько минут сквозь щелку в жалюзи на Уильяма взглянул кто-то прямо на уровне глаз, а после в замке повернулся ключ и дверь приоткрылась. Придерживая её, на пороге стоял высокий мужчина средних лет с короткими темными волосами, редеющими на макушке, отчего лоб казался ещё больше. Глубоко посаженные не то серые, не то голубые глаза выглядели необычайно живо на продолговатом лице. Тонкие губы складывались в улыбку, открывающую ровный ряд белоснежных зубов. Загорелая кожа на щеках и подбородке была покрыта лёгкой щетиной. 

– Уильям Грэм? – спросил мужчина.

– Да. 

– Проходите. 

Дверь открылась достаточно, чтобы смог пройти человек. Уильям шагнул в полумрак коридора, оказываясь плечом к плечу с незнакомцем. 

– А Вы... 

– Гаррет Хоббс, менеджер этого заведения. 

Мужчины пожали друг другу руки. В коридор тихонько прокралась умиротворяющая мелодия из зала для курящих. 

– Добро пожаловать в «Чесапик», – сказал Гаррет. – Позвольте Вашу куртку? 

Уильям снял лёгкую куртку и отдал в руки мужчины. Тот повесил её на вешалку у входа и, выпрямившись, развернулся к Уильяму боком. 

– Прошу за мной. 

Гаррет сопроводил Уильяма в зал, из которого доносилась музыка, и удалился. Помещение немалых размеров утопало в мягком освещении, большие окна скрывались за тканевыми жалюзи. Среди круглых столиков, на которых устроились стулья вверх ножками, был один у которого два стула со спинками стояли как положено – на ножках. Мужчина среднего роста, облаченный в чёрные брюки и светлую рубашку, накрывал на стол. 

Уильям несколько нервно поправляет очки, шумно выдыхает и идёт к столику. 

– Мистер Лектер? – позвал он, оказываясь довольно близко к нужному столику. Мужчина обернулся и, завидев гостя, улыбнулся и медленно кивнул, не сводя с Уильяма заинтересованного взгляда. 

– Мистер Грэм, – поприветствовал гостя Ганнибал. – Рад, наконец, познакомиться с Вами. 

– Простите? 

– Каждый четверг мне передают похвалу от Вас. Гаррет даже назвал Вас моим поклонником. – Ганнибал вернулся к сервировке, однако не перестал говорить. 

– Как знать, может он прав? 

Уильям поймал на себе удивленный взгляд Ганнибала и поспешно добавил:

– Я к тому, что у Вас просто невообразимый талант превращать набор продуктов в настоящее произведение искусства. Каждое блюдо от вкуса до подачи просто бесподобно. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Ганнибал. Пухлые губы сложились в улыбку, преображая угловатые черты лица и смягчая холодный взгляд карих глаз. 

«Это не свидание», – напомнил себе Уильям и, чтобы избавиться от неловкости, предложил помощь. Ганнибал согласился.

***

Ужин прошел хорошо. По мнению Уильяма ужин прошел потрясающе. Ганнибал оказался не только кулинаром с золотыми руками, но и приятным в общении человеком. Весь остаток вечера мужчины проговорили на самые разные темы. Начали разговор с обсуждения книг Хемингуэя, припомнили моменты, которые понравились в забытой Уильямом книге, и как-то незаметно обсуждение книг перетекло к работе, а от неё к увлечениям.

Как оказалось, обоих привлекала психология. Так же путем проб и ошибок узнали, что оба свободны и с одной стороны открыты для отношений, но с другой уже женаты на работе. Особенно отличился Ганнибал, признавшись, что кафе по документам принадлежит ему, но руководит всем по большей части его заместитель – Гаррет Хоббс. Уильям несколько удивлен и лишь понимающе улыбается, когда слышит, что руководить, конечно, хорошо, но на кухне теплее.

Ганнибал же подмечает, что аккуратность у Уильяма перевешивает манеры. Однако, когда мужчина нервничает, то небрежным движением поправляет очки, а темные волосы завивались и были чуть взъерошены. Отсутствие галстука и расстегнутые верхние пуговицы рубашки не позволяли допустить мысли, что Уильям Грэм педант. И эта расслабленность с капелькой неловкости заинтересовали Ганнибала. 

Когда стрелки часов уже переползли отметку "12", мужчины поняли, что пора расходиться, ведь Ганнибалу, в отличии от Уильяма, завтра на работу. В четыре руки новоиспеченные товарищи убрали со стола. Уже на кухне, когда Уильям вытирал полотенцем капли воды с чистой тарелки, Ганнибал завёл разговор о делах насущных. 

– Ты за рулем? – спросил он. 

– Нет, – ответил Уильям и поставил тарелку на полку. – Меня подвезла подруга.

– Как будешь добираться домой? 

– Вызову такси. 

Ганнибал смыл моющее средство с последней тарелки и передал её Уильяму. 

– Я могу тебя подвезти, – предложил Ганнибал. – Если ты не против. 

Уильям протер тарелку полотенцем и, поставив её на полку к остальным, посмотрел на собеседника. 

– Я был бы весьма признателен. 

Уголки пухлых губ приподнимаются, обозначая улыбку на лице Ганнибала. 

– Тогда в путь.

***

В конечном итоге Ганнибал отвозит Уильяма домой. Путь проходит в тишине – каждый думает о своём. Дорога почти пустая и вскоре машина Ганнибала останавливается у небольшого одноэтажного дома в тихом районе. Мужчина глушит мотор и спокойная, умиротворенная тишина в салоне трансформируется в тяжёлую, напряженную. Уильям поправляет очки и переводит взгляд на знакомого, собирается с мыслями.

– Мы ещё увидимся? – Ганнибал опережает его и ставит в тупик. 

– А надо? 

– Мне понравился сегодняшний вечер.

Ганнибал заглядывает Уильяму в глаза, переводит взгляд на книгу, лежащую на коленях Уильяма, и несмело берет ладонь мужчины в свою. Несильно сжимает, и взгляды опять пересекаются. 

– Очень, – добавляет Ганнибал.

От глубокого с хрипотцой голоса у Уильяма все внутри трепещет. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну и чуть подается навстречу собеседнику. 

– Думаю, я непрочь ещё как-нибудь зайти в кафе и случайно забыть книгу, – тихо сказал он и в ответ сжал ладонь мужчины. 

Губы Ганнибала расстягиваются в довольной улыбке, он медленно тянется к губам Уильяма. Голос опускается до шепота.

– А я буду набирать и стирать твой номер на телефоне и не решаться нажать на вызов. 

Пальцы рук переплетаются, кончик носа Ганнибала касается щеки Уильяма всего на секунду, но кажется, что от места прикосновения пробежался электрический разряд. Уильям прикрывает глаза и почти касается губ Ганнибала. 

– Все бы на свете отдал, чтобы увидеть тебя в нерешительности. 

– Тогда открой глаза, – сказал Ганнибал. 

Уильям приоткрывает глаза и то ли из-за того бокала вина, то ли ещё из-за чего, Ганнибал выглядит потрясающе. 

– Ого, – выдохнул Уильям. – Тебе идёт нерешительность. 

Рваный выдох Ганнибала похож на смешок, но Уильям не уверен. Весь его мир вдруг остался позади, забытый и потерянный, а сейчас он целовал удивительного мужчину с сухими и чуть потрескавшимися губами, от которого едва ощутимо пахло вином и гречкой.

**Author's Note:**

> 06.02.15.  
> ///  
> Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения автора.


End file.
